<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And So The Crown Was His by Ethan127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209104">And So The Crown Was His</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan127/pseuds/Ethan127'>Ethan127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Homophobia, If I’m honest idk the time period, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince!Felix, Prince!Hyunjin, Prince!Minho, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan127/pseuds/Ethan127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongin was forbidden from ever talking to Prince Hyunjin as an equal.<br/>But sometimes it got lonely when your only friends were from a different kingdom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin looked up at his father with stern and serious eyes trying his best to more so seem like he was paying attention to his father’s lengthy lecture on what was right and wrong for a young prince, like himself, to be doing, then actually paying attention. Maybe if it weren’t for the new servant being taught by the elders Hyunjin would be able to focus. But, he couldn’t, as he was trying to figure out why such a small fragile boy wanted to work at the castle. Hyunjin snaps out of his curious thoughts as his father places his hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder, “Son, your 10, soon to be reaching your teen years. You have to be paying attention during your lessons to become a proper heir to the throne when I step down”. His father, the King had only gotten a small nod from the boy who at this point was clearly distracted by something else, despite actually listening at one point, his mind had wandered back to the much younger boy. “Hyunjin.” The firm, deep voice of his father quickly caused him to pay attention for more than a few words. “Pay no mind to the new servant in training. You shall speak to him as nothing less than a commoner, and remember, he is nothing short of an employee. He is not a friend.” </p>
<p>    That’s where it all started. Several years ago one young boy had caught the eye of Prince, soon to be King Hyunjin. Now, Hyunjin was studying his notes on how to properly address his subjects. He would have loved to pay better attention to his actual studying if it weren’t for the damned servant. Quite frustrated, Hyunjin looked up at the boy who was cleaning his study, he was about to yell at the kid but he couldn’t bring himself to. Despite only being a year younger, the kid had this innocent, childlike aura to him. “Hey, you’ve been working here for 5 years and I still don’t know your name”. </p>
<p>                The seemingly nameless boy makes eye contact with Hyunjin. Something he would normally be scolded for, but no one was around and Hyunjin didn’t seem to care too much. “Uh, Yang Jeongin, 14”, the boy awkwardly looks at Prince Hyunjin unsure how to interact with someone of such high power. </p>
<p>             A small laugh comes from Hyunjin, very unexpected to the younger boy, now known to be Jeongin. “No ones around, you don’t have to treat me like the King. That is until I become the king”, a small smile is offered to Jeongin, which is shyly returned. It’s charming, he seems to have relaxed since Hyunjin assured him his informal actions weren’t something to worry about. “You're kinda cute you know?”, that comment flustered Jeongin causing him to panic slightly. </p>
<p>        Trying to quickly regain his composure Jeongin manages to speak, “Mister… you really shouldn’t be saying things like that”. All he earned in response was laughter from Prince Hyunjin. Something the boy refused to admit he quite enjoyed hearing. Before he knew it his hand was in Prince Hyunjins and the elder was dragging the boy to an unknown location. </p>
<p>        “Come here kid, I want to show you something I found”, and so Jeongin continued to be dragged by Prince Hyunjin. And he continued to be dragged until Prince Hyunjin stopped in the back of the library. In the back corner, there was nothing special here outside of dusty old books. “Look down there kid”, Hyunjin leans down and pulls up a part of the wooden floor, a few slabs of the wood all coming up together. To reveal a staircase, only a few steps visible to the boys. “Meet me here when the sun falls tonight, and don’t let anyone catch you”, Hyunjin stands up and smiles, placing his hand on Jeongins shoulder. “Now get back to work before you get in trouble kid”.</p>
<p>          And then that was it, Prince Hyunjin was gone from his side, likely back to his study. But Jeongin was frozen in place longer than he should’ve been. He had no idea what had happened or what it all meant. Why was the royal prince acting like this? Wasn’t it wrong for Hyunjin to treat him like an equal? Jeongin was forbidden from even speaking his name without the proper title. He had to be careful, he couldn’t risk his family’s jobs because he wanted a friend. But, Prince Hyunjin did seem like he would be a great friend. But, would Jeongin ever be able to see that without dropping his defenses, which was possibly the most dangerous thing he could ever do. </p>
<p>     And so later that night Jeongin was there. Sneaking down into the dark abyss hidden by the floorboards. Clinging to the flimsy and quite grimy railing to prevent himself from falling down into the void. Now of course he wasn’t scared, he was 14, 14 year olds don’t get scared of silly things like the dark. Or that is what he would tell you despite the fact his knees shook with each and every step. Eventually he saw him, Prince Hyunjin in his night clothes and leaning over a large cushion. </p>
<p>     “Hey, kid you're here, sit down,sit down”, Hyunjin points to another cushion in the room. It was at this point where Hyunjins excitedness had calmed down and he realized how quiet and quite frankly awkward the younger boy was. “Hey, why don’t you ever talk? You're not going to get in trouble for it here, down here under the castle you can do anything! Be as loud as you want, be as improper as you want”, Hyunjin giggles innocently and looks over at Jeongin again making the forbidden eye contact. </p>
<p>     “I’m sorry Prince Hyunjin, I just did not expect you to wish me to communicate with you like an equal. But if that is what you wish I shall do it. Even though it is against the rules as a servant in the castle-“, Hyunjin rolls his eyes reaching over to lightly smack the kids chest. </p>
<p>    “Listen, I love being Prince but sometimes I want to be treated as any other kid, tell me what it’s like to be just a kid in the village, and drop that formal speech, I’m sure it’s just as exhausting to speak as it is to hear”.  </p>
<p>    And so Jeongin did, he told Prince Hyunjin what it was like to live in the village as a common person. Long into the night they talked and even laughed a little, the fear of getting caught and scolded quickly leaving Jeongins mind. Until a problem arose, Prince Hyunjin had ended up falling asleep, under the castle. He had to weigh the choice of carrying the boy up to his room and getting caught, or leaving the boy there. In his foggy sleep deprived brain the former seemed like the only sensible option . And so that’s what he did. Jeongin carried his sleeping elder up the stairs and into his bedroom. Another place forbidden for the younger to go. Once he had safely placed Prince Hyunjin in his large bed, it was a race back to his own living quarters, and hopefully he was sneaky enough to get by safely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, most of this was written during class, shout out to my math teacher who embarrassed me for not knowing the answer while I was writing this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I don’t want to admit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyunjin. You have a test tomorrow. Why aren’t you studying yet? You have no time to be lounging around in your room.” Hyunjin nods, placing his book in his bedside drawer hoping the true contents were properly concealed. </p><p>“Yes Father, I will head to my study now and start my work. Please send Yang Jeongin to my study, I have a task for him to do.” The strange request arose a concerned look in his father. But he nods nonetheless leaving his son’s room to call the young servant. </p><p>It had been a few months since the boys had first met in the secret study, almost every night they had met in that small study. The two boys had gotten closer as the weather had been gotten colder. </p><p>The annual winter ball was coming up soon. As Prince Hyunjin was coming closer to being of age he had now to worry about his partner. He had to find a wife before he was able to become king. Soon balls were to be held just to find the young prince a wife. But the winter ball was not for that. In less than a month Hyunjin, Felix, Minho, would be sitting in the flower garden of one of their kingdoms to avoid the party going on inside the castle. The three boys rarely were able to meet up like that, and in the case of tensions between their kingdoms, they would be unable to. </p><p>The amount of work to become a King was more than expected. So many tests both written and in performance. Tomorrow was one of the most important tests Prince Hynjin ever had to take. It was a field test on how he would handle a threat from an enemy kingdom. The last test he had before the long winters break. He couldn’t wait, but he also knew how important this specific test was and that he couldn’t let himself relax just yet. </p><p>The young prince's focus was quickly broken by a back hug from his younger servant. The two boys had surly gotten close over the weeks of meeting every night. </p><p>But the sudden affection just drew out a sigh from the elder, “Jeongin, i don’t think I can meet tonight. I have to make sure to sleep well for my test tomorrow, and well, It’s also getting cold down there even with the blankets.” Jeongin frowns but just squeezes Hyunjin quickly before moving away and sitting in front of him. </p><p>“I understand, it’s important for you to be well rested and prepared for your test tomorrow. Make sure to also eat well before your test. Shall I go to give you time to study?” The disappointment was clear in the younger boy's voice despite him trying to put on a happy face not to worry Hyunjin. But, it was obvious to Hyunjin that Jeongin was disappointed with the situation. </p><p>“Well, what if we met in my room tonight then? Are you okay with that?”, Hyunjin bit his lip focusing his gaze of his paper to avoid making eye contact with Jeongin. The intimate gaze with his paper was soon broken when Jeongin took a daring action by grabbing his shoulder. Slowly Hyunjin had allowed himself to look up to the younger boy, only making eye contact for a second before quickly looking back at his paper. </p><p>Jeongin’s heart was pounding out of his chest. What was he doing, the young prince had just invited him into his room, and now he was touching him! Touching the young prince, he would get fired, his whole family shamed if anyone had caught them like this, let alone in the princes room. Jeongin quickly retracts his hand from Hyunjins shoulder and retreats to some other post in the castle, but not before muttering something like “I’m needed somewhere else”. </p><p>And then suddenly Hyunjin was alone. The loneliness feeling unfortunately familiar to the young boy, his only friends were in other kingdoms and whenever he made a friend in his own they would either use him or leave soon after arriving. Hyunjin let’s put a dramatic sigh before settling more into his chair trying to focus on his revisions and the content he needed to know. But it had felt as if his test was no longer of importance, no matter how hard he tried to push everything out and focus, he couldn’t. The boy a year younger then him just kept creeping into the forefront of his mind. Hyunjin leaned forward into the desk until his forehead collided with the table, gently of course, a prince couldn’t be seen with any type of imperfections. </p><p>But he sure had plenty of them, he just hid them. His awkward long limbs, which thankfully to years of dancing he has learned to tame. His dramatic personality that many people would find annoying, and possibly the biggest imperfection of them all. He was gay. Hyunjin wasn’t stupid, he’s 15. He knew by now the women he will be forced to marry won't be very happy with him. But he couldn’t help it! Especially when he looks at his younger servant. It feels so wrong,  and it is wrong in the eyes of so many people but he can’t help his heart speeding up, and the heat rising to his face. Hyunjin always knew something about this specific boy was different, and he always knew what it was, but admitting it to himself was a completely different story. One which he was still willing to push intoto the depths of his mind to pretend it didn’t exist. </p><p>A knock had thrown Hyunjin out of his head and back into the reality of the real world. “Hyunjin, come on there’s someone here to meet you”, his father. He knew who he was supposed to meet. He’s been dreading it all week, the prince of another kingdom. Their wedding is nearly planned, his parents wanted him  marry for power, not love. But he always knew that he wouldn’t marry a women or love, but because it would give him a political advantage. He just hopes the girl feels the same as him</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I figured that I would write another chapter of this instead of continuing to spam my partner. Thank you so much for all of those who left nice comments on the first chapter, and well anyone reading this one too.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, most of this was written during class, shout out to my math teacher who embarrassed me for not knowing the answer while I was writing this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>